


Digger The Domestic God

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger realizes something while tidying up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digger The Domestic God

**Author's Note:**

> Random bunny I got at work, Digger being tidy is my new headcanon.

Digger padded through the apartment, carrying a plastic basket and picking up haphazardly discarded clothes while humming a tune. It was just a little after noon in the middle of the week but he had a day off and Sam, who was staying at his place for a few days, was out at the gym so he had decided to tidy up a bit.

It wasn’t until he was loading up the washing machine when he realized just how much washing up he had, much more than he has normally and upon closer inspection he further realized that almost half of the clothes were Sam’s.

He froze and blinked for a moment, processing the information and thinking back when exactly he had become Sam’s personal launderer. They weren’t living together, not officially, not yet. They just both had necessities and a drawer or two for spare clothes at each other’s places, though now that he thought about it, Sam stayed at his apartment far more often than he stayed at Sam’s...

He wasn’t quite sure what to do with this information just yet so he eventually just shrugged and filled the washing machine and started it up so he could continue his house chores.

He didn’t remember the laundry incident until two weeks later when Sam came to stay with him again, only this time he had brought a bag purely filled with dirty clothes with him, which he hadn’t done before.

“Sam what the hell?!” Digger frowned annoyedly as he looked up at the younger man after quickly rummaging through the bag. “Is your washing machine broken or something?” 

“Ummm...no.” Sam said simply as he flopped down on Digger’s couch like he owned it and switched on the TV.

Digger could only stare at him in disbelief for a moment. 

“Excuse me? Then what the fuck do you expect me to do with the content of this bag?” He asked, not even bothering to hide the irritation from his voice.

It was as if it was only then when Sam realized exactly what he’d done and he visibly shrunk on the sofa, blushing and biting his lip.

“Umm...I...I’m sorry I didn’t...I just...I like...the way you wash my clothes?” He started hesitantly. “I don’t know how but you make them so soft and they smell so nice and like...like you.”

Digger just stared at him again, this time in surprise.

“You could just buy the same detergent and softener as me you know? It’s not rocket science.” He said eventually, letting the bag drop on the floor so he could place his hands on his hips.  
“It’s not the same! I’ve tried...” Sam pouted, crossing his own arms over his chest, though he didn’t dare to look up at Digger. “I swear you’re some sort of domestic god, you cook, you clean, you fix things, you _iron_ and honestly I’ve never seen so many plants and flowers in one apartment ever. I...I like to stay here and that’s not just because you do everything no, I don’t mind loading the dishwasher or taking out the trash or anything else you ask me to do. It’s...it’s nice actually.”

“Okay.” Digger said then and moved so he was standing right in front of the younger man. “I will wash your clothes on one condition.”

He let a smirk spread on his lips when Sam brightened up immediately and reached to take his hands in his. “Whatever you want babe.”

“Just fucking move in with me.”


End file.
